Ten Cents
Ten Cents is the main protagonist of TUGS. He is Captain Star's first tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920's, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East end Cockney accent. Bio *Ten Cents is one of the younger but braver Star Tugs, and has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him and never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He has a bit of a short temper, but he is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. *Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's - its tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in a quick double-or-triple-bursts - the audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode Jinxed when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug Boomer. *Ten Cents works mainly with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smallest switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents were the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or the Duchess. Salty's Lighthouse *In TUGS' spin-off series Salty's Lighthouse, He was voiced by Ian James Corlett, and Sunshine (who was portrayed as female) was Ten Cents' sister and he looked up to Hercules like a big brother. Lead Character? *Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandising. He is also the tug depicted in the TUGS logo. *Thomas ( Thomas and Friends ) *Pollandball (Pollandball ) *Theodore ( Theodore Tugboat ) *Lightning Mcqeen (Cars) Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground (cameo) *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt *Loading Grain *The Race *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) *Quarantine (annual story) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors *Simon Nash (TUGS) *Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) *Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) Merchandising *ERTL (discontinued) *TAKARA (discontinued) Gallery Main Article: Ten Cents/Gallery Trivia *His model was purchased by The Star Tugs Trust, and is due to be on permanent display in their exhibition. *Ten Cents is the only tug to have an anthropomorphised whistle. *It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. *On a picture from Ten Cents' Busy Day, Ten Cents is shown as a harbour tug. Category:Characters Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Tugboats Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS